Of Kings and Queens
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: Vera the Green, a wizard lady (or witch, but that has bad connotation) appears after the events in lord of the rings. She has no memory of why she is here. She journeys to find Radagast the Brown, her only kin in the world. Written as a homage in a Tolkien-Like style! Follows mostly the books and a little bit of the movies where it doesn't conflict. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tree and Truth

Vera opened her eyes. She was lying in the clearing on a particularly damp patch of the forest, clear save one old tree. Where she was specifically besides what her eyes told her she did not know. She was supposed to wait for someone, however she had forgotten about who this someone might me. It had been a particularly long journey for her, long enough that one would become entirely forgetful.

She was clothed in green robes and an emerald pointed hat. A scepter set with a clear crystal lay with in her hands reach slightly askew. Immediately she knew it was hers, though mostly everything else she had forgotten.

"Where am I?" She said remembering how to speak suddenly. Then she remembered to take a breath, for it seemed most useful in the art of thoughtful speaking. She listened for a response, and of course, it would seem odd to us since we have a non-magical disposition. There was no one around to converse with, not even a blue jay that enjoyed this time of day. It was a midmorning summer, warm and dewy. Yet there was an answer whispering among the leaves.

"It is you, cultivator in the days of old" An old birch tree replied for its memory reached far back. The old birch was cousin the wily Willow in the west. This was in the language of trees, which we non-magic folk cannot hear, or else we would hear this quite often "There's no need for that ax. I'm sure we can work this out like two respectable gentlemen". The old birch tree that spoke was far larger than the surrounding foliage away from the clearing. Many called it the First Tree. It dwarfed the other trees, a saying elves commonly said, which was of course very offensive to dwarves.

"Indeed, though I do not recognize you Sir Birch. I have come from far across the vale, though I cannot remember why or how or what I am to do here," said Vera in the language of men, which as it happens the trees understand. In fact, this is why they grow frightfully shy at the mention of axes among men.

The old birch tree laughed, and it appeared as though wind filtered through its dark green leaves.

"You are in Mirkwood, formally Greenwood which in turn was formally a few young sprouts of which I was among. Ones which you planted and protected lest we were trampled underfoot by mares or stripped bare by bucks" said the Birch again in the way of trees. Trees liked to speak in flowery polite cadence, as did Vera.

Vera understood where she was now. She was in a wood called Mirk. The place she had been last time when she first crossed the vale into the world of men and elves. She attempted now to stand for she had been sitting up against said tree. She found that she had a terrible limp, wounded from her trip.

"I am hurt and too weak to mend myself, please speak among your kin and call for help" Vera pleaded, and at once most loyal to her as a young sapling is to its mother the old birch called for help. The trees whispered among themselves up the valley to the elven caverns further north.

"She is hurt, come at once to the sacred clearing to the shadow of the first tree" whispered the trees, and the elves heard and quickly ran to alert the great Elvenking. They did not know what the trees meant by "She", but elves are quite polite and honorable in the aid of the wounded. The Elvenking sent forth a dozen sentinels on a dozen mares to seek out the "She is hurt" person and bring her here for treatment, and of course intensive third degree questioning (as was law).

The twelve sentinels quickly came to the area in question as the trees whispering became ever more urgent. Tauriel among the twelve went ahead first in case there was danger. She saw the girl in green leaning on the First Tree.

"Hello, I am Tauriel, head of the elven guard." Tauriel said gently as she stepped in to the shadow of the clearing.

"I was waiting for someone, though I think that it was not you, all the same I am in need of help. Perhaps you and your friends eleven can give me sanctuary as I wait" the strange green girl replied.

"My bone is broken and I cannot stand properly. " The girl continued. Tauriel looked at the girl, she was fair as any elven maid yet her ears did give her mortality away. Tauriel closed the distance between them and let the girl put and arm over her shoulder.

Two more elves appeared and helped her onto Tauriel's mare. Tauriel leapt on as well and they galloped fiercely to the caverns.

"Farewell Sir Birch" The girl said to the First Tree and to the elves' surprise, it replied. The First Tree did not speak with the elves, for it did not particularly like the company of babes.

"Fare thee well Lady Cultivator," replied the First Tree. A look of puzzlement crossed the fair elven faces of the sentinels, Tauriel included.

"What business did you have with the First Tree, my lady?" Tauriel said politely to the girl who was very much like a Halfling in stature but taller by a bit. The girl had her arms wrapped around Tauriel's waste and pressed her cheek against the hair cascading down her lower back. It was very odd for the girl to be so close since they were not even properly aquatinted yet.

It was however of no fault of Vera, she was not properly acquainted with the manner of elves or of men for that manner. She had only been in the realm a very short time. Touching ones cheek to another ones hair was a very private manner for elves.

"My name is Vera," Vera said smiling. Even though, they were now properly acquainted Tauriel felt no respite on the oddities of their guest.

"I was there waiting for someone, whom you unfortunately are not, when I called Sir Birch to aid me in my distress" Vera began to explain.

"The First Tree speaks to none of the Eldar and mortals alike." Tauriel explained in reply.

"This may be true, for I did not hear Sir Birch address you at your arrival, I thought it strangely rude. However, it is not my place to reprimand my host in this wood of Mirk. The First Tree as you say, speaks to me since I am neither mortal nor Elf" Vera said most politely, had she had the strength and had this been a more stationary situation she would have taken off her pointed emerald hat respectfully.

They however were ridding at a quick pace to the Kings Caverns where the Elvenking Thranduil waited most impatiently.

"Neither mortal nor Elf? Please do not speak to me in riddles, for I am not very good at them. I prefer the talking of the direct and clear," Tauriel said with a touch of impatience. She was not one that spoke in the ways of trees nor did she want to.

"I am Vera the Green of the order Wise," Vera said very straightforward. Tauriel was still bewildered, but she knew Wise.

"Istari" said the guard to the left. He had been listening very intently to their conversation.

The guards carried her to the healing ward. The elves politely braced her wound. The bone had not been broken but misaligned. The elves gave her buttered bread and mead. She smiled at them thankfully. They did not dare speak or ask her anything for that was the job of the great Elvenking. She sighed when she had her fill and looked up at the elves that tended to her.

"I must return to the First Tree. I cannot recall but feel it is important that I should wait there," Vera explained. The elves remained silent. She trusted them to lead her back to the sacred clearing however they betrayed her trust. They lead her to the royal throne room where the Elvenking sat nonchalantly. Though it was really a farce since he was quite anxious. The green girl as he had heard of by now had gotten past many a sentinel to get to the sacred clearing of the First Tree.

"Who are you?" He asked first. The girl looked around scowling for a spell at the elves who did not take her back to the First Tree. Then the look vanished replaced by bewilderment as she turned to the Elvenking. She knew at once to take off her hat to the one that wore a floral woodland crown. Vera's face was clearly lit and the Elvenking marveled at her Emerald eyes.

"I am Vera the Green and I know this is dreadfully rude but I must return to the First Tree at once" Vera began

"You are right to say that you are being dreadfully rude. It is insulting indeed to come and leave without conversing with your host" The Elvenking cutting her off.

"What are you doing here? Perhaps you did not know it is against the law to trespass on this land," Thranduil said coldly.

"I did not know it was wrong of me to trespass on this land. This was the land where I sowed the trees and did plant its first fruits. How can I trespass where I have passed first? " Vera said, which she said politely although the meaning was not so polite. It meant, "I was here first … liar"

The Elvenking wanted to scoff but did not since he knew it was unbecoming of a king. The girl before him did not look so old, older than he if her claim was true. It was true however though the king did not believe it.

"If you are immortal as you say, then perhaps you should sit a spell, a hundred years should be long enough." He said to her then he turned to his guards "Take her away"

The elves standing to the side of her did not want to "Take her away" for she seemed odd and dangerous. However they would obey their great King that had ruled for three millennia. They each took one of the girls' arms.

She simply gasped at their rude behavior towards her. Then she took out her scepter, which was concealed, in her robes. She was gone in flash of brilliant and blinding white light. When the elven guards recovered their sight with copious blinking, they set off on their mares in search of her. She wanted to go to the first tree and they raced toward the sacred clearing.

However Vera was very clever and did not go to the first tree, also the magic gate was shut which barred the way. She was still in the cavern very near the surface so that she should whisper to the roots of trees. The brilliant flash of light did not magically transport her to the place she wanted to go. That is not how magic works, for if it could a certain ring could magically be transported to a doomed mountain for quick disposal.

She simply blinded her captors so that she could slip away. She quickly climbed the staircase on her sore but bound leg and the steps were luckily not guarded for the guards had left for the First Tree in pursuit of her. She had made her way very high up to the cavern roof where the tree roots grew in. There was a rather precarious precipice un-railed where the roots grew close.

"You must tell the one who I am waiting for, but keep this from the ears of elves that I cannot meet him. I am being held captive by savage elves with unreasonable questions. Pray he rescues me from the Elvenking of this Mirkwood," She said. Then she recalled the one whom she was waiting for.

"Tell the Brown wizard this, the one called Radagast," She hastily added.

"Indeed we will, Vera the Green" They said respectfully. Thranduil was surprised to see the Green girl had not left the cavern instead she went to the place he himself liked to come for thinking. He had heard her words to the roots protruding from the cavern ceiling. Even more surprising was that the trees respected her commands as though she were a queen. Trees did not usually like scurrying things

"Now was that so hard, you could have told me you were looking for the Brown wizard?" Thranduil said. The girl turned around quickly, and she was quite startled. So startled in fact, and partly because her ankle was still sprained that she tripped and fell from the precipice.

It was the Elvenkings quick acting, which prevented the end before even the middle of this tale. He swiftly ran and extended his carven oak staff so that she could grab on. With the strength of elves he lifted her up with one arm and set her down again upon the ground.

"That was dangerous, who would make such a dangerous place. I could have slipped and then had to make the trip all over again. It was a long trip too, across the vale," She said with tears in her eyes and panic in her voice. This was what she said though was she meant to say was "Thank you"

Then she held on to his sleeve and signaled him to lead her away from the precipice with a tug. The Elvenking was taken aback for the holding of one's sleeve was a most private affair in the eyes of an elf. You must excuse Vera, for the Istari's views on the holding of sleeves is a manner of no importance. In this case it simply was an act of fear for falling by one temporarily lame.

Then when the Elvenking had led her safely away from the precipice, a brilliant light attacked his eyes. The Green girl attempted the same trick twice. Little did she know that elves never fall for the same trick twice as men often do. So if you were thinking she would escape by barrel like our friend Mr. Baggins, you were unfortunately wrong, as the Elvenkings deductive reasoning led him to secure the barrel dock. It was now a place of unnecessary procedure and prodding much like a modern day airport. The Elvenking grabbed her arm until the light of her scepter dimmed. She struggled most unbecomingly by slapping at him but then sighed and conceded.

"Fine throw me in the dungeon if you must, keep me there until my hair falls out and I become sinister with boredom," She said relentlessly with a rather whiny voice. Again I should remind you Vera did not know it was important that a prisoner keep their dignity, and the proper response would have been an indignant glare and silence at her captor.

Thranduil hand delivered the Green girl, who twice attempted to bite said hand. He hastily closed the prison cell lest she try for his fingers again. She pouted in the corner for a fair while then rolled over into slumber. She was very tired from the journey across the vale, and even more tired at being tossed about by elves.

Vera dreamed very strange and startling dreams concerning the falling of her kind. The wizard of many colors who proved to be very unwise indeed and the one dark sorcerer who nearly ended middle earth. She did not want to take the path of these both unwise and dark, yet she could not control herself for she though old in age was young in the ways of the world.

She was angry, cold and very bitter at those who imprisoned her. Luckily for her, she would not be imprisoned much longer. Indeed she was very lucky, as lucky as the hobbit that escaped here the first time. For in her cell among the mortar and stone was a tiny root which had grown into the cell. It was a thin sliver that was revealed but a great and tremendous root conceal by rock.

She awoke in the night for she had fallen asleep in the afternoon. There was a tray of bread, cheese, and mead in her cell. She refused to touch it and pouted most unceremoniously at the captors by the door.

" Swine, liars and swindlers" she said blackly at the door. The elven guards reviled at her word and stood farther from the door, lest tempted to engage her as one of them wanted to do. "Attercop" He wanted to say, however he knew she was an Istari and did not want to ensue her wrath. So they walked farther and farther from the door. Then when safely out of hearing range, the root in the crack in the wall spoke.

"Emerald Sower " a young Hazel tree said, kin to the First Birch Tree. He whispered ever so slightly that only the Green girl could hear. She stopped mid slur taking her bread and retreated to the corner. The elves were thankful that the surly fair prisoner filled her mouth with bread now rather than insults.

"How shall we aid you in your despair?" The Hazel tree asked. Vera turned her face to the root and very carefully asked the tree to move. It moved.

It wiggled its many deep grown roots and suddenly the mortar and stone came loose. There was now a tiny tunnel for Vera to climb to the surface. When the elven guards came rushing they saw that the cell had caved in. They assumed the girl had been crushed to death. The Elvenking was not so convinced and sent guards to seek the girl.

Vera was quick and quiet and shuck off her ankle bindings. Her foot was whole again due to the miraculous elven healing. She had found the Kings buck from the forest, who normally allowed only him to mount. She urged him quickly to take her out of the dark forest and he obeyed. The guards on their though magnificent mares were hardly a match for the speed of the Kings buck.

The buck would return a few days later, well ridden but also well kept and the Elven king knew that she was out of his grasp. Vera had ridden for two days, stopping at night for rest. The trees offered her un-poisoned fruit that they did not offer lesser men. She and the king's buck ate freely.

"I am sorry to use you so relentlessly. The Elvenking is in pursuit of me on accounts of rudeness" Vera spoke to the Kings buck. The Kings buck replied in the language of men and was orderly for a Kings buck to do so.

"Elves are counted among good people, I do not know why you evade them. Although rudeness is a crime that turns good people into unreasonable ones" The Kings buck said then took an apple that the Green lady offered him.

"Our ranks are thin, only four remain. I cannot afford to be jailed for a century on account of rudeness" Vera replied

"Perhaps next time you might reconsider being rude, especially in the company of kings. I myself, in fact dislike being ridden, but understand the graveness of rude behavior"

"I would be wise indeed to take your council. I thank you Sir Buck for your consideration. If you must take your leave soon, I would not consider it rude," Vera said sadly

"Wise you are, for you are of the order Wise. I will not desert you in this time of need. Remember me and my kin when our time comes." The King's buck simply said.

"I will remember but I think it is indeed time for you to return home. She could see the light clearing in the forest and knew soon she would be out of Mirkwood. What lied beyond she did not care, she needed to get of the forest of the angry Elvenking. A forest she herself planted when the world was young, but that was not a point the king took well.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: If you have never read The Hobbit and still want to be surprised when the third film comes out, SPOILERS, MASSIVE SPOILERS.

Chapter 2: Roosting About

Radagast the brown had gotten the message soon after Vera had said it. "I cannot meet you. I am being held captive by savage elves with unreasonable questions. Pray you rescue me from the Elvenking of this Mirkwood," whispered the trees. However, Radagast was quite indisposed for he was roosting on a clutch of orphaned blue jay eggs. It was a most tremulous melancholy tale of bird plight, and reason why the forest was not full of blue in midmorning summer. Radagast could not rest on his roosting duties.

"Who is this, who speaks with me?" asked the Brown rooster that is one who roosts.

"The Emerald Cultivator, Sower of the First Trees" The trees replied.

"Emerald Cultivator, I don't know any with that title, perhaps it is the one that calls herself Vera the Green," Radagast said more to himself that the tree. Vera the Green was cousin to Radagast the Brown.

"Is she still captive in the Elvenking's hold" asked Radagast.

"No, Sir Hazel helped her escape and indeed she is now free from the forest and headed towards Dale" The trees replied for it is where they spied her last. Trees especially old ones like the first tree are amazing historians, although they are non-discriminatory and the journeying of rabbits is just as important as the warring of men.

"Why didn't you say that first?" exclaimed the Brown. Though he knew, trees are a rather a lawful bunch, and love technicalities and polite customs. Some find them rather stoic.

"We have done what was asked and more," The trees replied indignantly.

"I cannot go, now is the time for sitting and not going" said the tiny fellow. Tiny yet, since Gandalf had set off to the undying lands, he was now the chieftain of their order. It was small order indeed. The blue wizards long left east in younger days. Besides the blue wizards, only he remained and now the Green wizard crossed the vale.

"Tell her if you can, I am indisposed and that she should not to enter Dale" Radagast warned. Dale was place where Lake Men, Dwarves, and Elves all merrily traded. They might not take kindly to a prisoner escapee of the most wrathful Elvenking.

Radagast regretfully had to continue to roost. He remained indisposed for a seventeen-day gestation period then a nesting period of twenty days. He had soon grown tired of the taste of regurgitated worms before the birds could feed themselves and could nest in his hair. It was a particularly coveted piece of real estate.

After a period of thirty-seven days, he was ready to search out for the Green lady. The trees had lost track of her when she left the Mirkwood. There were no trees in Dale and the trees at the base of Erebor were not the magical chatty type.

Vera as quietly as a hobbit who wished to be unseen (which is very quiet indeed) walked close to the town of Dale. She hid in the tall grass at the bank of the river at the mouth of the town. It was a very rich and wealthy place. Much of the town was fine stone. There was a tall gate guarded by serious faced men.

Vera saw elves pass into the town, the gate was open for it was the time of trading. Midsummer was when much honey, wine, and other fine goods came and went. Now that Vera was counted among elf-foes, she could not afford to reveal herself. They were no doubt looking out for her emerald green hat among the tradesmen.

Now it is useful to mention, that I did not in detail before, that Vera had once been this world before. Her origin was here unlike the other Wise Ones she was not of the order since the beginning. She was merely a child of nature much like her friends Tom and Goldberry the river's daughter at the time. Tom and Goldberry had grown with the world and become great in their own terms. However, the forging spirit called her. She crossed the vale and joined the order of the Wise. She shook off her flower clothing and clothed herself in clothing beyond. She had not seen the world again until now.

She did not forget being a child of nature. She took off her Emerald hat and flattened so that it became a perfect circular disk. Then among the tall grass and flowers, she weaved herself a cloth only the children of nature knew how. It looked like fine white silk embroidered with wild golden flowers. She braided water lilies into her raven hair. Then she stole a peak of herself in the glassy river.

A pair of luminous mischievous green eyes looked back at her. She looked just like this when had she left. She did not know if she would fit in or not with the men inside. She did however no longer look like the Green Lady that they were seeking. She tucked her green clothing inside giving her a fuller belly, a bit like a hobbit. Then she picked the flowers of the field in the attempts at a disguise. She weaved a basket from reeds to carry the flowers.

She walked on to the road leading to the gate. Despite her effort, she did not fit in with the mortals. She looked too fair to be mortal. Her fairness was not like an elf rather it was much like the rolling greenery of fine summer field. She was not beautiful like the starlit elves, remote and unapproachable. She was fair like a sun lit field. The tradesmen did not hide their curiosity nor the elves theirs.

Her disguise had worked the elves did not recognize her.

"Hello fair maiden. How did you come upon these parts?" The troop of elves flanking her right asked.

"I came from a very far way?" Vera answered truthfully but rather tersely. Then she walked a bit faster, however the elves laughed among themselves. They quickened pace with her.

"Why are you here?" They asked with a smile bewitched by beauty that was very strange to them.

"I am in the business of flowers and other growing things. I came here to sell these lilies," Vera said showing them the basket of flowers she had picked. They laughed merrily.

"Are you to sell to young lovers? Surely your fair eyes would sow discord among men and their ladies. Ladies would not want flowers from you," The elves said. Vera took it as an insult. Her flowers were very nice, and thought it was a fallacy; she took care in the picking of merchandise.

"Then I shall sell these to elves for the giving to elf maids" Vera said in a rather snarky manner. The elves laughed again with mirth.

"Elves have no uses for buying flowers and the giving of them"

"Then I have no more to say to you" Vera said and stalked off leaving the elves to their laughing.

She arrived at the gate. The gatekeeper looked at a board covering his face.

"State your purpose." He asked monotonously

"I am in the business of selling flowers," Vera answered.

The bemused elves group had caught up and their laughter had not died as they waited behind her to see the Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper had heard many purposes, many of them "Drinking". Selling flowers was not one he had heard before so he but down his board to look at the speaker. The look of the girl surprised him. She looked young but altogether nothing like a regular child. She was otherworldly and clad in flowers. The Gatekeeper had heard stories of flower clad maidens in his youth.

"Where are you from?" He asked sternly. His face was very serious and warty.

"I am from far… over many hills" Vera added as an afterthought.

"Then you are from the west, where the children of nature still live?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"I have been called that before, with my friends Tom Bombadil and Lady Goldberry" Vera mused. She was surprised that anyone still kept count of the children of nature.

The elves laughter ceased behind her. The Gatekeeper laughed however, he took her reply as a joke.

"You are a funny lass, go on now and let me buy a flower from you, oh great Child of Nature" He laughed heartily, warts and all. Vera smiled at him not understanding his sarcasm. She handed him a lily and received a copper coin. Vera examined the copper coin. The selling of flowers in the days of old traded for honey water. Men were strange.

"Thank you for your patronage" She replied and went on. The elves however were now uneasy. She could have been exactly as she said. She looked the part indeed.

Vera did not like the air here. It was thick with smoke and heavy smells of unpleasant foodstuffs. She did not know what to do except peddle flowers and wait for the Brown wizard. She surprisingly got many copper coins for her efforts. She looked very much like a flower maiden and the people found her refreshing.

She smiled as she sold her flowers and then remembered about singing. How had she forgetting about singing. That was what she had done in old days to make the trees grow strong. In fact, the old Willow in the west missed her singing and became a very grumpy old tree for it.

_Hey! Come hither sprout and root! My dear ones!_

_Say you been grown about! Leaf under fair suns!_

_Drink Honey water by the River's Daughter and I _

_A branch that drops its dot and birds that sigh_

_A mare strips bare, a doe eats it though sorely_

_But I am here to keep it so, and it does not fare poorly_

By now, all the people in the market square stopped to listen to her sing. She sang like Goldberry and Tom Bombadil, her good friends of old days. The people stopped moving about and trades stopped mid coin. The elves were now pale with fright but one of them finally recognized her.

"It is the Green girl the one that caused the cave in" The elf whispered to his four companions.

"She is one of them, I know that singing anywhere, she should not be dealt with lightly" another chimed in.

"We should go now and report to the Great King. He will know what to do" The first elf replied. They put their hoods over their heads and left back for Mirkwood. The travel back was not merry at all.

_I have seen the starlit queen, sliver light upon thy leaf_

_Mischief brews under moons! She smiles but very brief_

_My lady and lad are but a bit sad! I say goodbye my darlings!_

_I'll be back my dear in a year, walking under wild starlings!_

Vera finished singing and the square burst into applause.

"I am out of flowers good people, I shall go and get some more" she announced and sneaked away though they wished her to stay.

That night she traded her copper coins, which she thought were rather silly, for a bed at the local inn.

"That is the discounted price miss, stay the night and leave in the morning. We serve a bit of breakfast if you don't mind common fare," the innkeeper said taking the copper coins.

Vera went up to the down bed. She slept in a bed before, when she lived with her friends. This bed was very lumpy to compare. She beat it down with the end of her scepter and rested her head upon the measly pillow.

"What a strange place, perhaps a good night's rest shall restore my memory" Vera said to the air.

Then she sang to herself in the dark quietly.

The Elvenking had no jurisdiction in Dale. He had to make a plea to the King of Dale for the return of the Green girl. They would call the girl to their court where she could make a case. The King of Dale might side with the girl. The Elvenking decided to keep quiet about the escape lest his escape count went up to sixteen. The thirteen dwarves and the Halfling were the first to escape his grasp. Then the miserable creature Gollum added his to the pile. Fifteen escapees were embarrassing enough.

Vera sold flowers under her guise as a peddler. She did not pick to many only enough for a night at the inn. The townspeople paid her for singing and flowers. They would pack in the square whenever they saw her. The elves would try to catch her when she left Dale to pick flowers but the reeds would hide her well and the ground sunk in where they stepped.

On the thirty-ninth day of following the girl out to the riverbanks, they at last tracked her close. They heard her sing as she picked flowers.

_Kings and Queens I have yet seen as fair as you_

_Petals holding red and golden dew_

_The Great White tree in the grand far south_

_There end in grand of a rivers mou…_

The elves heard the girls stop. She must have known they were there. They were quiet though, it could not be!

"Brown Wizard!" she exclaimed

"It is I poor girl, I hope I did not startle you," replied a voice

"I waited for you a bit at the forest but I excited the anger of a King"

"I know my dear. The leaves brought me the news. Tell me girl why are you here?"

"I do not know, I thought you might"

"Why would I know?"

"Perhaps you could tell me what is going on with the world now, things are strange here"

"Yes, you left when the elves first started to setting, and men out of the mud. You must be scared in this world"

"Frightened yes, and also delighted. Look at this" Vera said. Then she showed him a copper coin from her sleeve. "Men seem to like this very much"

Radagast took the copper coin and laughed.

"Ah yes men can eat these little things I suspect, but this is no food for us" Radagast replied knowingly. Vera nodded and tucked the coin back in her sleeve.

"Well now, I suppose you can come out now," said Radagast at the leaves. The elves straightened themselves at once.

"Oh my, that almost never works" Radagast said in surprise when the elves revealed themselves.

"We are… here for the girl," The elves said.

"Ah yes, a bit of trouble with the elves, I suppose we should go and apologize the sensitive king" Radagast answered.

"You are now the head of this order since the white wizard had gone far away. However I think we should run" Vera said between her teeth.

"No no, the white wizard was friends with the Elvenking. He can be reasoned with I'm sure"

"Very well, I will not disobey you in this manner"

The night was strange in the forest. The wood was only recently free from the lure of darkness. Only a year and half had passed since the destruction of the ring. Many strange things walked the in the woods, though now without a leader. The elves led the way and stopped at the halfway mark to rest. They travelled alongside on horse.

"I have been thinking about my time here," Vera said to Radagast. They sat away from the elves and from the only fire. The elves pretended to discuss manners but really, they listened intently.

"I have seen Sir Birch here in the wood but there are other great trees as well. There is the Willow of the west, The Sycamore of the South and the Elm of the East that I must see and speak with. Perhaps they can tell me what I am here to do"

"I am not familiar with these names. I don't know any trees like this. The Birch of the North seems like a rather silly title…" Radagast said

"She means the White Tree of Gondor, that is the Sycamore of the South," an elf replied, he could not help himself.

"Then I must go there at once" Vera replied. She got up at once and walked to the fire to sit beside the elves

"You promised us you would return to our great King to make amends"

"Then I shall but then I must go south to see Sir Sycamore" Vera said. The elves looked among themselves, and did not wish to tell her bad news.

"The White Tree of Gondor is dead, The King of Gondor did try to replant a new tree, but the tree could not be moved" The elves replied. Vera's eyes widened at the mention of "dead" but then her expression became perplexed.

"The planting of the great trees, their purposes I alone know. It was to be a place where kingdoms rise and the beacon for kings. The Birch tree was for your great Elvenking, the Sycamore for the King of Men, and the Willow for the Master of Nature. If the true king lives then the tree must too." Vera explained

"He is the true king indeed, but the tree is dead," The elves said in unison. When Vera explained the meaning of the trees, she seems no longer a mischievous child but a very powerful Istari. Vera pulled out her copper coin and sniffed at it. The moment passed, her demeanor seemed to shrink until she became a girl again.

"All the more to go and see" Vera finally said.

The elves walked the forest floor quickly. The tree roots did not hinder them since the Green lady was with them.

"Do you think your Elvenking is still angry at me?" Vera asked as they approached the end of their walking

"You think a month or two would assuage his anger, you are wrong," the Elf replied truthfully

"I thought as much, those kissed by dragon's fire are not usually a very calm bunch," Vera said. The elves stopped in their tracks.

"So you can see it… I shall advise you well then since you gave us the tree apples last night, do not mention the scar" The elves replied

"I don't see the big deal," Vera said finally as they approached the gate.

"The King is in counsel with his son, this prisoner can wait I'm sure" The guardsmen replied.

Radagast and Vera waited in the throne room. They wanted to try sitting on the throne but thought better of it. Tauriel was standing on guard and welcomed them in.

"I see you have returned to apologize to the King," Tauriel said suspiciously.

"How shall I apologize, what have other escapees said" Vera asked.

Tauriel thought of the other escapees. However, it was painful for her, since Kili among the dead in battle of five armies.

"None were so bold as to return once escaped" Tauriel said tersely. She was still greatly sad over him but did not die from the sadness. She would not meet in the afterlife, for mortals and the Eldar did not usually share fates.

At that moment, the King appeared alongside his son. He seemed unfazed at the Green girls' reappearance but inside his heart beat quickly. In her time gone, he had gone through all the old books and she appeared but once.

"Vera the Green, my prisoner returns," He said coldly hiding his anxiousness.

"I come to apologize and plead for a shorter sentence"

"I am listening, tell me what do you and the Brown wizard have to say?"

"I can give you something of value and perhaps you can let me go"

"What do you have that I want?"

"When the earth was young there were many wild beasts about. Great water spirits in the east and beast of fire in the north roamed the land. I did encounter many Dragons…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil said very angrily. The scar on his face began to show, but like glimmer on water it vanished.

"I too was kissed by fire but I have not a scar to show for it and it could be so for you as well" Vera finished quickly

"The greatest healers in the world could not heal this mark, believe me I know"

"I cannot heal this mark but I can tell you how it can be done. It is knowledge long gone I suspect"

"How then, tell me and I shall let you go"

Vera told the king how he might heal the mark. The king took her advice and disappeared for a few days. I however cannot disclose the information to you, as some might think it unsavory. Just know the King road north on the king's buck telling no one about it. Vera stayed behind as a prisoner until it could be confirmed that her advice was true


End file.
